


Leave It To Me

by AmbreignsAsylum27



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Roman Reigns, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Slut Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbreignsAsylum27/pseuds/AmbreignsAsylum27
Summary: Dean learns about just how kinky Roman was, and he gets a full demonstration
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Triple H
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Leave It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Ambrollins, mostly their friendship, Triple H won't be making an appearance, AMBREIGNS CENTRIC. Hope you like it! Leave comments, I love reading them <3

"Dean, slow down," Seth ordered, watching Dean fuck himself against 3 of Seth's fingers 

"Can't, f-feels so g-good," Dean panted, circling his hips and almost screaming when Seth separated his fingers and then brought them back together, he arched his back as Seth rubbed that spot just right and Dean looked almost perfect a slut as Seth was. Seth bit his bottom lip and sped up his fingers 

"Gosh, look at you!" Seth gushed, looking at Dean's perfect body on the brink of orgasm 

"Just a little more babe, c'mon," Seth said, and reached between Dean's legs to fondle his balls and Dean was screaming as he shot cum all over the white sheets, Seth let him ride it out and then took away his fingers and got up, without the support, Dean fell chest first into the wet spot, not that he could care right now anyway 

"Now, you're more than ready for Roman," Seth said smirking as he brought a wash-cloth out for Dean, Dean swatted at him half-heartedly and let his arm drop, turning over and sitting up 

"I still don't know why I couldn't just finger myself," Dean commented, wiping off his chest and then standing up to begin getting dressed 

"Cuz I'm your best friend, if I can't finger your ass to get you ready for Roman's dick, then who the hell can?" Seth asked and then he laughed 

"Sides' I'm Seth freakin' Rollins, the man all the men want and who all the women are jealous of, Roman's possibly the hottest man I've ever met and you wanna fuck him, you're practically a virgin," 

"Compared to me at least," Seth said with a smirk and a shrug 

"What would Hunter say if he heard you talk about Roman like that?" Dean asked with a laugh and Seth's expression faltered before he huffed and folded his arms 

"Probably the same thing he tells me when he's on the phone with his bitch of a wife and I'm trying to suck his dick," Seth replied, and met Dean's eyes, smirking when Dean's face blanked and then he asked

"And what's that?" 

"Stop being a brat before I tie you up and don't let you cum," Seth replied, nonchalently and he laughed when Dean choked, oh, poor boy had lots to learn 

"Why do you still fuck around with him?" Dean asked, buttoning his jeans 

"Duh." 

"He's got alot of money, and a big dick, he buys me lots of stuff, and fucks me real good, what else reason is there?" Seth asked, completely serious and Dean looked at him and shook his head with a smile as he sat down to put on his shoes 

"He's got kids and a wife Seth," Dean added 

"So? Am I fucking any of them?" Seth asked, with a roll of his eyes 

"It's not my fault that daddy dearest likes to tie up and fuck me more than their saggy mother," Seth replied and Dean snorted 

"Speaking of tie up," Seth drawled and Dean looked at him in question 

"My friend at 'Bottoms Up' said Roman's really into BDSM, well at least the bondage aspect," Seth said and Dean looked back at him 

"I-" Dean faltered then cleared his throat 

"I better go," Dean said and Seth quickly stood up and pulled him into his arms 

"Listen De, trust Roman okay? He knows what he's doing, he'll take care of you, he won't hurt you, well I mean, it's gonna hurt at first then it's gonna feel real amazing, don't panic okay?" Seth said and Dean hugged him back 

"I'll be okay," Dean reassured 

So to give a little bit of backstory, Dean had been dating one of the biggest playboys in their little town. Roman was a- well, he slept with a lot of people, but Dean overlooked that simply because Roman was the single most perfect man Dean had ever met, however, unlike Roman, Dean hardly ever slept with anyone, he probably had 4 sexual partners in all his 30 years of living. Roman probably had 400, small joke. Dean laughed at his own joke. 

Anyway, Roman had been nothing but patient with Dean, they were coming up on a few months soon and Roman hadn't rushed Dean to sleep with him, but Dean figured it was about time and that he was ready for a big step like that. He knocked twice and when the door opened, his mouth watered, Roman's hair was down and wet, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair dripping water droplets down his muscular chest and biceps, Dean's eyes tracked the water droplets over his abs, until they disappeared under the towel, he unconsciously licked his lips 

Roman cleared his throat, muscular arms flexing as he crossed them over his chest, Dean looked up at Roman's face and into his eyes and he had this knowing, almost smug smile on his face, then he smiled widely 

"C'mon in babe, I'm not ready, but I should be in a few minutes," Roman said and Dean followed him inside 

There was a few minutes of silence while Roman rubbed lotion on his chest and Dean couldn't look away, the way Roman's hands looked, rubbing his chest, Dean wondered if Roman looked that beautiful when he touched himse-

"Have sex with me." 

The words were out of Dean's mouth as soon as the thought entered his mind and before he completed it. Roman looked up at him and just stared at him for a few minutes and then, he laughed. Roman fucking _laughed_ at him 

"I'm sorry what?" Roman asked in shock and Dean shook his head, face burning with embarrassment as he stood up 

"Never mind, forget I said anything," 

He had his hand on the doorknob and before Dean knew what had happened, Roman had him up against the wall, one hand wrapped loosely around his throat and the other fisted his hair 

"Don't ever walk away from me when I'm speaking to you." Roman growled lowly and Dean's dick twitched. Holy shit. 

"Understand?" Roman asked, raising his eyebrows, Dean nodded, he yelped and winced when Roman yanked on his hair 

"I _said,_ do you understand?" Roman asked again 

"Yes." Dean replied, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as both of Roman's hands got tighter 

"Yes who?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Good boy," Roman teased, releasing his hair to pat his cheek condescendingly 

"You want me to have sex with you?" Roman then asked and Dean didn't want to answer him, Roman sneered and slapped Dean's left ass cheek hard enough to make him jump 

"Yes sir." Dean gritted out 

"Why is that?" Roman asked innocently cocking his head 

"Well Seth said-" 

"Get on your knees." Roman said firmly 

"Huh?" 

The hand was back around his throat and Roman squeezed so tight Dean had to open his mouth for breath and when he did, Roman used the next hand to cover it, so Dean was almost struggling for breath at this point, but it just made everything; Roman's closeness, his scent, his hard dick pressing against Dean's, it just made everything feel better 

"I don't like repeating myself more than twice, so one more time Dean-" Roman said and smirked sadistically 

"Get on your fucking knees." Roman said, and then he removed his hands, smirking when Dean gasped and panted, he took a strong hand and pushed hard on Dean's shoulder, his dick twitching with interest when Dean's nose brushed against it on the way down 

"Move the towel," Roman ordered, watching Dean's every move, Dean's blue eyes looked up at his face and he brought shaky hands up to unknot the towel, watching in amazement as Roman's dick jumped and slapped against his stomach, proud and mighty and hard, so very very hard 

The hand fisted in his hair again and Roman took his own dick in his hand and gave it a few strokes, Dean's mouth started watering again when a sweet-looking bead of precum ran down and Dean was quick to lean forward and lick it away, Roman smirked and brought the head to Dean's mouth, he closed his eyes and rubbed it against Dean's lips a few times and Dean opened his mouth, the teasing really had him going crazy 

He did what Seth taught him and went slow at first, getting the feel for the size and girth and Dean was feeling pleasure as he was giving it, Roman tasted incredible, Dean could feel the heaviness on his tongue and he shook his head slightly, relaxing his throat as Roman's dick hit the back of it, then he did one of Seth's tricks and ran his tongue over the vein on the underside, while he was still deepthroating him 

"Fuck." Roman groaned, his hips stuttering 

"Your mouth feels so good Dean," then Dean pulled back slightly and lightly scraped his teeth against Roman's shaft, while he played with Roman's balls, he was rewarded with a mouthful of cum, which he swallowed, because spitters are quitters. Even Roman's cum tasted great 

He yanked Dean up and pressed him against the door, kissing him quick and hard, loving the taste of his seed mixed with Dean's mouth. Fuck, he was hard still, and he was just aching to fuck that ass.

"So, Seth told you about just how good a fuck I am right? Taught you his blowjob techniques too?" Roman asked and Dean's eyes widened 

"Did he also tell you that before he picked up H, that I was fucking his slutty little ass? God, the things that man can do, the way he can bend." Roman said and then he unbuttoned Dean's jeans and pushed them down, along with Dean's boxers

"Look how hard you are," Roman praised, and he stroked Dean's shaft, stopping when Dean moaned, no, no, the little minx wasn't getting any pleasure from Roman's hand, he sucked two of his fingers and shoved them one by one into Dean's ass, making the blonde moan as Roman took his pace hard and fast, no adjustment time was give, but thanks to Seth, none was needed. Seth had been fingering him for an entire hour, making Dean thoroughly ready to just be taken 

"But then, I saw his best friend. God, he was the hottest man I'd ever seen, shaggy blonde hair, electric blue eyes, the tiniest waist I've ever seen, the roundest ass I've just wanted to destroy, pound that fat ass within an inch of it's experience, took all my willpower sometimes to not just bend you over and take you." Roman growled

"You let him finger you huh? I know he probably told you about me and my reputation, you asked him didn't you? He fingered your ass so it would be ready for me huh? Well tell that little **slut** I appreciate it, but next time, I want to prep you, right now though, you're going to get punished, you've been very fucking naughty, asking your whore of a friend about me," Roman growled, he jammed his fingers extremely hard when he called Seth a slut and Dean was ready to be Roman's slut as well 

"Please," Roman smirked against Dean's panting lips 

"Please what sweetheart?" Roman asked, feigning innocence as Dean's ass was brutally fingered, he felt burning in his legs from trying to stay standing, when all he wanted to do was roll over and get fucked like a bitch and Roman had removed his fingers, making Dean more desperate 

"Please use me," Dean replied and Roman growled, raising his hands to the middle of Dean's tank-top and with one swift move, he ripped it down the middle and yanked it off, Dean keened in the back of his throat, fuck that was hot. 

Roman began pressing kisses and little nips to Dean's neck, ear and jawline before he stepped back, making Dean whine 

"Don't be a brat." Roman said, shooting him a look and Dean straightened his spine under the gaze 

Dean's heart started speeding up when Roman turned back around from his drawer with two pairs of shiny handcuffs. Seth was so right. Dean took a breath when Roman started walking back over, he trusted Roman, Roman wouldn't hurt him, or do anything that he didn't want to happen. 

"Why two?" Dean found himself asking 

Roman said nothing, just looked him in the eye and yanked his hands forward and cuffed them in front of Dean, then Roman smirked and clicked one side of the other handcuff to the chain that currently bounded Dean, Roman smirked, wide and dirty and turned Dean around, he put a hand on the back of Dean's neck and pushed him forward, effectively bending him over, he grinned at the sight and cuffed the door handle, so Dean was trapped, handcuffed to the door handle and bent over, exposed to Roman 

"Lube won't be needed." Roman said and Dean's eyes widened, Roman wouldn't go in dry would he? Dean panicked and started pulling against the handcuffs but a swift slap to his ass made him freeze 

"Stop that shit." Roman ordered and rubbed over where he just spanked, Dean tried to jiggle his hands out of the cuffs but Roman's tongue dragging over his hole made him freeze, fuck. 

Roman smiled as he dragged his thick tongue over Dean's quivering hole, he loved the power he had over Dean, one swipe of his tongue and all Dean's tension melted away. Dean tasted amazing, he tasted like strawberries which was a total surprise to Roman, well, Dean knew Seth used flavoured lube to finger him earlier, and he hadn't showered since so- 

"Fuck, your ass tastes incredible," Roman said, pushing his tongue into the tensed ring of muscles, that instantly relaxed when Roman's tongue began wiggling inside, fuck, who knew a tongue in your ass can feel this good, then came two of Roman's fingers that stabbed incessantly against Dean's prostate, paired with the tongue that was now licking Dean's balls, and Roman's free hand that was stroking his dick, Dean should've known that Roman multi-tasked even during sex 

Dean yelled out as he came all over Roman's hand, Roman smirked and shook his head, Dean looked so wrecked, it was perfect. Roman used his clean hand and grabbed Dean's hair, making his back arch as he pulled him up 

"Lick it clean babe," He told Dean, holding the hand with Dean's cum infront his mouth and Dean shuddered with pleasure before leaning in, closing his eyes and sucking on each of Roman's fingers, then he pushed out his tongue like a dog and licked Roman's palm clean, their eyes never left each other's as Dean licked Roman's hand clean 

"That's enough, let's see if you can handle me." Roman said, and pushed Dean back down so once again, he was bent over in front the door, ass on full display and Roman quickly lined up, eager to get in that ass. One swift thrust and he was buried balls deep inside Dean, who threw his head back and Roman was sure his whole floor could hear Dean, and that just made everything more exciting. 

"How hard babyboy?" Roman asked, lovingly running his hand down Dean's back 

"As hard as y-you want sir."

Roman growled, eyes going dark, his hips began quickly pistoning into Dean's tight heat, god Dean's ass felt like heaven, warm and velvety. 

"God, you should feel this shit, that ass squeezing me like a fucking vice, you're so motherfucking tight too!" Roman groaned, grabbing Dean's hips hard, purposely, so that he was sure that there would be his fingerprints on those perfect hips, he angled his hips to hit exactly where he knew Dean's spot was, and he focused on pounding right there 

"Shit, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Dean moaned like a fucking mantra, music to Roman's ears

Roman looked down at where his dick was rapidly entering Dean's hole and he grinned, he stopped moving and Dean whined, making Roman spank his ass hard again

"Work for me baby, fuck that fat ass on my dick, lemme see you jiggle," Roman said and Dean moaned, throwing his head back as he started backing up against Roman, making sure that every thrust back he gave, that his ass would smack hard on Roman's pelvis, so that Roman could see it jiggling 

"Fuck, yeah babyboy, that's it, I love the way your tight hole swallows my dick, like it's made for me, you should've been the slut, not Seth. This ass is too fucking perfect to not share with the whole world," Roman spoke, eyes never leaving Dean's ass as it moved up and down his pole 

"Beg me to cum," Roman said, feeling the exact moment when Dean tightened up from his prostate being abused. 

"Ro-" Dean whined and Roman wrapped an arm around Dean's neck from behind so he basically had him in a chokehold 

"Yes babe?" Roman asked, as he stopped Dean's hips and started pounding in and out again, harder and faster than before and he smirked when Dean screamed and his eyes rolled back in his head, his teeth clenching as Roman wrecked his body 

"P-please Ro! Le-let me fucking cum, oh god, you're fucking me so hard!" Dean screamed, his legs were shaking

"You fucking love it, cum baby," Roman said and Dean let out a gut wrenching scream and came all over the door, Roman slowed down a little so Dean could ride it out, then he picked up his pace again, savouring the tight ass gripping his dick nice and tight 

Dean wanted so badly to grip onto something, but the handcuffs prevented any such thing from happening, he had no choice but to stand there and take every hard thrust of Roman's dick inside him, fuck Roman was a goddamn fucking machine! 

"I'm gonna cum so deep into your ass, and you're gonna take it like a good boy aren't you babe?" He asked into Dean's ear 

"Yes sir," Dean replied weakly and Roman started going a little faster, until he felt his balls tighten and he did what he said and came deep inside Dean's hole, Dean moaned at the feeling 

Roman pulled out after he came down and watched as his cum dripped out, he smirked ad used his finger to push it back in, grinning as Dean wiggled his hips in want, oh, this was going to be a long day. Just when Roman was going for the keys to unlock Dean, he must be cramping, Roman thought, sympathetically. He heard Dean's phone go off 

**_From: Sethy-Boy_ **

**_Hey Bud! How'd it go? Did you enjoy what Ro gave you?_ **

Roman grinned and opened the camera, aiming it at where Dean was still handcuffed, bent over, with cum dripping out of his hole, looking so satisfied and absolutely fucked out, he looked beautiful. He took the picture and smirked while he typed a message 

Seth just took a drink of his coffee when his phone dinged, Dean's number popping up across the screen, he opened the message and spat out all the coffee he had in his mouth as he saw the picture 

**_From: Deany-cakes <3_ **

**_How's it look like it went? Leave the prep up to me next time Rollins. -RR_ **

Seth grinned and felt a little self-satisfied, hell yeah! He was so proud of Dean, happy for him too. He was horny now though, maybe he should call Hunter, and wear his leather pants, Hunter always fucked him a little harder every time he wore those pants. 

Roman unlocked Dean and gave him a loving kiss as he helped him stand on shaking legs, and he hugged him 

"You okay?" He asked, concerned at Dean's glassy eyes 

"Yeah, that was amazing, you were better than I even imagined, I'm just a little fucked out right now," Dean replied and Roman laughed 

There was a minute of silence, where Roman busied himself rubbing Dean's back, then Dean opened his mouth 

"So...round 2?" 

Roman laughed at his antics and picked him up into his arms and walked him over to the bed, dropping him down and connecting their lips. Dean was the perfect man, young, sweet, insatiable, easily-turned on, smart, good looking, and boy, his mouth and ass were something else. Roman loved him. 


End file.
